marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
May Reilly (Earth-199999)
| Quotation = Because you know what she's like! If she finds out people are trying to kill me every single night, she's not gonna let me do this anymore! Come on, Ned. Please! ... May cannot know! I cannot do this to her right now! You know... with everything's that happened with her, I... Please. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Homecoming | HistoryText = May was the aunt to Peter Parker whom was married to his uncle Ben Parker, before he was killed by an unknown burglar. She was visited by Tony Stark, who claimed to have granted Peter a scholarship. Not long after, Peter left for Germany for the "internship." Peter soon returned from the "internship," battered and bruised. May treated his wounds, which he told her was from a fight with a Brooklyn man named Steve and his huge friend. Months later, she let Peter's friend Ned into her apartment to build his Lego Death Star. A few minutes later, May heard a crash and asked what it was, to which Peter replied was nothing. She came by the room to find Peter in his underwear and Ned's Lego scattered over the floor. She invited the two to a Thai restaurant, which Peter accepted but told May that Ned was unable to go. May told Peter to perhaps put on some clothes before they went out. At the restaurant, May commented on how Peter had barely touched his food. Seeing that her nephew was distracted, she turned around and saw television coverage of a robbery at the Queens Community Bank. May told Peter to run for safety if he ever saw something like that happening. A waiter then gave her an extra helping of food, which surprised May as she did not order it. The waiter insisted that it was on the house, and once he left, Peter pointed out that he had given it to her out of sheer physical attraction. A few nights later, May dropped off Peter and Ned at Liz Toomes' house for a party. She told Peter that it was okay to be nervous and complimented Ned's hat. After being contacted by Midtown High about Peter skipping detention and school, May waited until Peter returned home and confronted him on the matter. He claimed that he had lost the Stark internship, and she comforted him. Days later, Peter requested May's help because he had asked Liz out to the homecoming dance. May helped him pick a suit and corsage, and later dropped him off at Liz's at the night of the dance. Days after the homecoming dance, May walked into Peter's room and saw him in his Spider-Man suit. Realizing that her nephew was Spider-Man all along, she cursed in shock, much to Peter's horror. May was disintegrated by Thanos's snap alongside half of the universe's population. Five years later, when Hulk used the Infinity Stones to revive the snap's victims, May was resurrected in her apartment to find that another family lived there. She later attended Tony Stark's funeral with Peter. For the next eight months, May helped the resurrected to find new homes. By this time, she had accepted Peter's dual identity as Spider-Man, and even had him appear as a guest to one such event. The next day, as Peter was packing up for his field trip, May advised him to pack his Spider-Man suit, but he declined, feeling that he deserved a vacation after what he had been through. She packed it up anyway. During the trip, May was in a momentary relationship with Happy Hogan, routinely calling Peter to check up on him. Due to Mysterio's machinations, Peter and the school were forced to return early. Peter questioned May and Happy's relationship, but May believed that it was just a summer fling. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Strength of an average woman who engages in light to moderate exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Marisa Tomei portrays Aunt May in the films Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мэйбелл Рейлли (199999) Category:Parker Family Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Reilly Family